Electrical connectors are used to connect electrical devices to power sources or to join electrical circuits. Electrical connectors generally operate by connecting ground and power terminals of respective connector elements together in a manner that facilitates electrical continuity between the respective elements. In some embodiments, for example, a male connector may be inserted into a corresponding female connector to effect the connection.
In high voltage environments, additional factors may arise, such as the possibility of arcing or flashover between conducting elements of an electrical connector during connection of disconnection of the connector. These flashover or arcing events may cause injury to users, may ignite flammable or combustible gases in the ambient environment, or may damage equipment.
Accordingly, connectors in such high voltage or hazardous environments should apply power in a manner that will not damage equipment, and in a manner that provides a safe environment for users.